


Phone Sex

by OneFourOne



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFourOne/pseuds/OneFourOne
Summary: 千斤顶驾驶钻击号离开地球，然而他却给了仍留在汽车人基地的救护车一次意外的通讯联络。
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack
Kudos: 29





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> TFP千救拆。内线拆卸。OOC有。Bug有。

当白盈盈的月光完完全全把整个位于加斯帕郊区的汽车人基地笼罩而起时，似水银般流动的月光静悄悄淌进汽车人基地的一间充电舱。

外装甲与充电床摩擦的细微声响在一片昏暗中格外勾人心魂。汽车人的医官那圆弧状肩甲上的红橙涂漆被清亮的月光均匀涂抹，反射出的白色亮光细看竟还在微微颤动。

此时救护车的私人内线正在被远在另一星系的旅者占据。更准确说，被那位旅者清浅的置换气体的声音和排气扇转动的嗡嗡声占据。

“呼——大夫，接下来你想要我做什么呢？”千斤顶那带着喘息的调笑声充斥了救护车整个音频接收器，由电流汇聚而成的声音有些失真却沾染上了更迷蒙的情欲，“你听，前挡板已经打开了。”

“我觉得你完全可以自己解决，根本不需要这场，这场——”救护车的光镜里莹蓝的圆弧偏向更暗处，停顿一两地球秒后又转回来，“——内线拆卸。不过是一次双方有互动的自拆，说到底还是自拆，你为什么不自己完成。”

然而从来不太听讲的雷霆拯救队员仍旧自顾自做了下去。

救护车接收到了一声短暂的金属摩擦声，意识到有什么正在开始了的医官正想叫通讯那头的机子住手时已经太晚了。

“大夫，我已经握上去了。既然你不打算主导，我就自力更生了。只要你别关掉通讯，我们好不容易能联系上，对吧？”独属那个浪荡子的声纹缠绕着救护车的内线频道，故意压低放轻的声调在通讯这头的机子芯上小钩子一般的勾撩了一下。

救护车沉默了好一会儿，像是在做什么重大考量一样，眉甲收紧后又松开些许：“……随你好了！”

千斤顶在钻击号里听见这带着无可奈何的微愠的一声，不由得为医官向来合时宜的芯软笑出声。浩瀚的星空包裹着钻击号和其主人，星际间的齑粉尘埃碎块在船体周围上下漂浮着，驾驶屏幕前目力所及处是一团缓速旋转流动的璀璨星云，灿烂眩目，似在咫尺，却远在天边。

士兵粗糙的掌面覆在自己那根管子上，手指试探性地摩挲已经充能完毕的输出管，按了按管子前端，刺激它溢出些前液。向来习惯了孤独的浪子那对明亮的光镜注视着那团星云，一词一顿道：“救护车，我很想你。”随后就着抹了点前液的掌心开始抚慰起那根已经有些迫不及待的管子，一下一下从顶端的传感点照顾到根部的，甚至故意漏出点愉悦的呻吟和闷哼送给通讯线路那边的火种伴侣。

“哈……哈啊，sunshine，我好想拆你。”他稍稍挺动着胯，配合手上的动作，后腰的发光带在起伏中隐隐约约透出荧光，“就这样挺进你的接口，不能只让我一个享受，嗯——”  
放荡的污言秽语顺着通讯频道传递至近乎密闭的充电舱，救护车机体温度在攀高，只是音频就让他的接口在后挡板下小幅度翕动起来——或者说，因为只有音频。他可以想象到兵痞半合的光镜里的迷恋与渴望，由声音交织模拟出的图像在他的处理器中勾勒着。

“我的好好大夫，要一起来吗？”

诱惑，从遥远星际间跨过无数星辰而来的诱惑，实打实地敲在救护车的接收器上，再顺着他的接收器攀援而上抵达终端处理器，把逻辑模块搅得一团糟。闻弦歌而知雅意。他发出一声低低的叹息，卸下自己的前后挡板，用医者那遍布着精密传感的手指轻触着近乎充能完毕的输出管和吐出了润滑油的接口。

“这就对了嘛，我们一起。”对面听到挡板卸下声响的机子发出一声满意的喟叹。

救护车显然还对这场有点越界的拆卸有所顾忌，自拆和有互动的自拆完全是两码事，毋庸置疑后者对羞耻芯的鞭挞有点大。他终归还是忍不住嚷道：“别废话，要搞就快点！”  
他开始抚弄着手心里的管子，另一只手一点点撑开保护叶片触碰着已经开始被油液打湿的接口软金属。

“当然——我听见了你小声抽气的声音，sunshine，你已经在动手了吗？”

“不然我叫你快点干什么？”听起来咬牙切齿的。

千斤顶稍显自得地轻笑着：“已经探进去了？那就继续深入吧，我会慢慢来的。”

医官轻喘着探指深入泥泞一片的接口，内部下意识紧缩吮吸着，下流地把油液涂满那根手指，似是抵抗又像是享受地把“前锋”包裹起来，一寸寸蠕动吞吐着。

“第二根也放进去。”士兵一边传达着命令，一边依照传来的细微的摩擦响动变换速度撸动着管子，机体内的涡轮与调节系统运作功率逐渐加大。

“住……住口，我知道怎么做。”

二指并进，摸索找寻着自己机体内的传感节点，异物入侵的感觉正在逐渐消退，在救护车混着粘稠润滑油屈指顶上一个传感节点时，不适感全然被接踵而至的快感取代。纵使已经有所准备地压抑着，在酥酥麻麻的电流从节点窜上中枢神经时，他仍然情不自禁轻吟出声。

“继续扩军吧。”千斤顶想象着他的大夫的机体上开始凝出冷凝液，面甲上徒劳地保持着不动声色——或许还混调着一点点不甘的神色，而接口却诚实地渗出润滑油的模样，如同往低度能量汽酒中搅拌入高度数能量劲酒，把意乱情迷在克制保守中逐步渲染开来。千斤顶忍不住在手上加了点力度来模拟进入那熟悉而紧致的接口的感觉。大夫素来这样可爱。

第三根手指听话地加入这场派对。救护车的天线在阴影中晃动着，尽职尽责地放大了机体战栗的幅度。油压在管线内蜿蜒而上、愈发增大的电流的催化下逐步升高，半透明的润滑油顺着手指滴落在腿甲上，又顺着装甲侧面滑入外甲的缝隙中。他放弃继续照顾自己的管子，放下手压紧了充电床，更加分开双腿，心无旁骛地服务着接口的传感节点。尽管他很不想承认，但他的确在通过伴侣喘息的频率来模拟输出管碾压着自己的传感点的假象。千斤顶那炉渣肯定对不停刺激那些灵敏节点该死的乐此不疲，他一向喜欢这样。

皎白的月光蔓延落上救护车胸甲前的玻璃上，流水一般倾泻着半个机身，在红白色调的外装甲上落下细细密密的轻柔的吻。

“大夫，哼嗯……我想分开你的腿甲，在你的面前一次又一次进入你。”

“关上你的发声器。”

“我知道你喜欢我碰后腰那条装甲缝，还有那条颤颤巍巍的天线。”

“……没有。”

“我想拉大功率了——干得更激烈点，我们一起。”

“不行！”

即使口头上果断做出拒绝，但在听见那边更剧烈的响动时，他还是顺从地加快了进出接口的对接动作，甚至偷偷抚摸着自己的胸甲、腹甲，指尖反复摩挲机体上那些不为人知的敏感点。

经由内线而来的声音足够让千斤顶浮想联翩，他继续用更大胆出格的话调情，接收到那位医生恼羞成怒的嫌弃骂声后，又以发声器里情难自禁的哼声作为回应。他猜想救护车此刻的机体温度，仿佛那热度就在身旁一样，连同冰冷无垠的宇宙都显得熨帖起来。

二者动情的呻吟化作电流后又转化成无线电波，在只有彼此存在的频道内互相倾诉着爱意，在一片不可见中芯意相通。

至于过载，夜还很长，可以慢慢来。


End file.
